Fallen For You To The Eternity And Beyond
by ela kaulitz y All the Vampires
Summary: Final alternativo de Rapture. Daniel y Luce pueden tenerlo todo, aparte de su amor por el otro. El cielo no es el limite.


Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto: Colorín Colorado Este Cuento...No me ha gustado del foro: El amor tiene alas.

Aviso 2: Este es mi final alternativo para el cuarto libro de la saga Fallen, Rapture.

Disclaimer: Los personajes en este fic son creación y pertenecen a Lauren Kate.

_oOo_

La sensación de plenitud y éxtasis recorría a cada ángel que flotaba en ese momento en el cielo. Pero especialmente a Lucinda, que recién se había encontrado a si misma, su verdadera identidad, de donde provenía, que era, quien era, y cual había sido su propósito. Era un ángel, siempre había sido un ángel...un ángel con una maldición. Pero ahora era libre de aquel castigo, ella y Daniel, su único, verdadero y eterno amor.

Se mantenía estática flotando sobre las nubes en posición vertical, como todos los demás Ángeles y la sensación se le antojaba familiar y única, sentía sus alas de una forma extraña pero al mismo tiempo tan suyas, como una maravillosa extensión de su cuerpo que respondía al mas mínimo deseo en sus pensamientos. Eran enormes y pesadas, pero ese peso en su espalda era reconfortante.

Una sensación de serenidad y paz se extendió por el cielo cuando la figura femenina de Dios se dirigió a ellos, específicamente a Luce y a Daniel. Y toda la situación fue como un Deja Vu, ellos, sin duda alguna, volvieron a escogerse, volvieron a elegir su amor por sobre cualquier otra cosa, incluido el cielo y a Dios.

Pero la opción que ella, Dios, les presento y las condiciones de alguna manera no termino de convencer a Luce y en un principio tampoco a Daniel.

-Pero Luce, amor, apenas acabas de recuperar tus alas...las perderías de nuevo? tan pronto?-

-Por que he vivo tanto tiempo sin tener consciencia de ellas es que se que puedo estar sin ellas.- Y era así, a Luce no le importaba perder sus alas, ni su condición de ser celestial eterno... pero si le importaban sus memorias, cada una incluso las fugaces, no quería olvidar sus vidas ni lo que había experimentado y vivido en cada una de ellas, ni a las personas que había conocido, como a Penn.

Definitivamente no.

Miles de años de experiencias no podían solo desaparecer para siempre, entonces objetó, algo que asombro a todos, incluyendo a Dios, a Daniel y a ella misma, que defendió con fervor su opinión y en lo que creía.

-Lo siento, no pretendo faltarle el respeto, pero no puedo aceptar eso. Son miles de años que, de ser borrados, será como si nada hubiese valido la pena, puedo renunciar a mi forma angelical, a mis alas y a la eternidad, pero no a mis preciados recuerdos, son lo que me hacen ser lo que soy, todas esas experiencias vividas son parte de mi, no puedo desecharlas...- explico casi con lagrimas en los ojos.

Tan conmovida estuvo Dios, tan hondo calo en su alma piadosa las palabras del ángel que le concedió su deseo, y algo extra...

- Querida Lucinda, tus palabras han llegado a mi corazón y pienso que mereces conservar no solo tus experiencias vividas, sino también tu condición de ángel, pues tu y Daniel han probado ser seres de bien y protección, siempre cuidando de los suyos. Ustedes podrán seguir siendo Ángeles eternamente, conservar sus memorias y habitar en el cielo.- con esas palabras, Dios sonrío con benevolencia y abrió ampliamente sus brazos para abarcar a todos y cada uno de sus Ángeles, dándoles la bienvenida a todos al reino de los cielos.

Luce nunca se había sentido tan feliz y tan llena de dicha, sin podérselo creer y con los ojos llorosos mas por la emoción que por la cegadora brillantez de Dios. Murmuro un quedo: -Gracias.- y cruzo mirada con Daniel, que la miraba con intenso deseo y amor y el también abrió sus brazos, hacia ella.

Luce no espero otro segundo y corrió no, voló hasta el y se abrazaron fuertemente, con todos sus amigos Ángeles victoreándolos. Se abrazaron no solo con sus brazos sino también con sus alas, se encerraron en la agradable y suave cúpula que sus alas entrelazadas creaban, no se sabía donde comenzaba uno y terminaba el otro. Las plumas de sus alas se rozaban en suaves caricias cargadas de deliciosa eléctrica energía pura que los envolvían.

Daniel le sonrío y Luce le devolvió una dulce sonrisa.

-Lo lograste Luce...- le susurro el, acariciándole el rostro con adoración.

-No lo hubiese podido lograr sin ti.-respondió ella, mirando fijamente los hermosos ojos de Daniel, que en ese momento eran de un luminoso color violeta.

El se inclino y la beso dulcemente aunque ella respondió con ansias, convirtiendo el beso en uno apasionado.

Se elevaron más y más alto en las nubes. Flotando a través de ellas, perdidos en los labios y brazos del otro...por toda la eternidad

_oOo_


End file.
